


Skinny Boy

by LibrarianWho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anti-Rose-Tyler, DoctorDonna, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Kill It With Fire, sorry - Freeform, they really are, they're so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarianWho/pseuds/LibrarianWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's had many lives, many faces. He's visited many places over many centuries. That means he's had many friends and many companions.<br/>While so many claim to know who he loves, most are wrong.<br/>She is not blonde; she does not hold the name of a flower.<br/>She is quite different.<br/>Quite remarkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I've had many lives, many faces. I've visited many places over many centuries, and that means I've had many friends and many companions.  
While so many claim to know who I love, most are wrong.  
She is not blonde. She does not hold the name of a flower.  
She is quite different.  
Quite remarkable.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing!"  
"What? Oh!" My trainers were covered in the slimy, shattered remains of a carton of eggs.  
I'd just ploughed straight into her - and she now glared at me as I bent to help pick up her groceries.  
"Just cos you've got great hair! Look where you're going next time, Skinny Boy!" she snarled.  
"Sorry - s -" I trailed off and looked up.  
The woman brushed her ginger hair out of her face.  
"Donna," I whispered.  
"How do you know my name?" She frowned at me, then her eyes widened in recognition. "You're that John Smith bloke that turned up at Mum and Gramps' place last year."  
I nodded. "Yes, and, if I remember rightly, you'd just woken up."  
"And my cellphone was going bloody mad. I might've spoken to you properly but I had people calling me left, right and centre." Donna's face softened and she smiled apologetically.  
"No, no, you were alright." I carefully kept my face turned away from hers and spent a while placing individual apples back in one of the bags. I couldn't let her see that my face was turning pink.

"I don't know why Mum let me sleep like a little kid. Mind you, everything seemed to be going a bit haywire so maybe I was just that stressed." Donna laughed.  
She hardly ever laughed.  
"So who are you anyway? You just arrived out of thin air, then left as soon as I woke up."

"John Smith," I said, pulling out my psychic paper. "A - um - a journalist for the Chiswick Herald. I was going around and interviewing people after the stars went out. I must say, I had to calm a few people down."  
Donna looked at the paper, and her lip curled slightly. "Chiswick Herald, eh? Bit of a rubbish newspaper, if you ask me."  
"But I didn't," I replied, grinning.  
I stood. "There we go. Unfortunately your eggs are no more, but apart from a few bruises on the fruit, everything's okay."   
As she took the carrier bag from me, our hands touched briefly. I was jolted back in time to when I'd just got off the rescue shuttle on Midnight, and Donna had enveloped me in a hug. I really, really wanted to have her do that again, but I knew it wouldn't happen.  
"Thanks. Well, Mister Smith, you'll be paying for my groceries next time." She smiled.  
"Well, Miss Noble, I'll be much more careful next time."  
"How do you - oh, it was Mum, wasn't it? She told you I didn't have a boyfriend. That old bat." I nodded, and she sighed.  
"Anyway, I'll see you later," I said, sensing a famous Donna Noble Rant.  
She turned and continued on her way down the street, and I knew that I would indeed be seeing her again. I'd make sure of that fact.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna's POV

Mum badgered me as soon as I hauled the bags onto the counter.  
"Where were you? Why did you take so long? Did you get the -"  
"Mum. Stop it, I'm not a little kid. I ran into that John Smith bloke who interviewed you last year, remember him? Like, I literally ran into him. Smashed a dozen eggs down his front."  
Mum frowned slightly. "John Smith? Oh, that man. The one with the weird hair?"  
I started to put the groceries away. "Yeah, all sticky-uppy. Almost like it defies gravity." I opened the fridge and put a bottle of milk in the door.  
I could sense Mum watching me, and prepared for yet another 'you need another man in your life' speech.  
"Did you talk to him at all?"  
I rolled my eyes. "No, I walked into him, murdered a carton of eggs down him, and walked off. Yes, I spoke to him. Kind of had to, didn't I?"  
"He didn't... say anything strange to you?"  
I scoffed. "He said he worked for the Chiswick Herald, which is pretty weird. I don't know why anyone would work for them. Mum, stop trying to look after me. Like I said, I'm not a little kid. Now, are you gonna help put the groceries away, or are you gonna stand there looking like a prawn?"  
"You do need another man in your life, Donna. Mister Smith seems lovely, but a bit adventurous. Don't go getting all moony-eyed over him," Mum said, picking up a loaf of bread.  
"MUM. Just stop it, would you?" She looked a little hurt, and I placed a hand on her arm. "Don't worry, I won't go falling head-over-heels for Skinny Boy. And I'd like to try living without a man for once. Look what happened last time I fell in love; Lance just left."   
Mum smiled at me. "Alright, I'll try and shut up about boyfriends."   
"Thank you." I was glad; getting a boyfriend was the last thing on my mind, but there was something about that John Smith. Something that told me we'd be meeting again soon.   
Some part of me wanted to see him again.  
  
Doctor's POV  
  
"Haha!" I slapped the side of the main console.  
The TARDIS made a strange noise, and I patted her. "Sorry, Old Girl. You'll never believe who I just met! Donna Noble! Blimey, never thought I'd see her again."  
I couldn't stop the grin creeping onto my face. I HAD to see her, there was no doubt about that.  
Even if I just so happened to accidentally-on-purpose run into her again. Not necessarily literally run into her, but - Doctor, stop it.  
My brain was going a million miles a second, and I felt all bubbly and light, like an excited schoolboy.  
The TARDIS made another noise, and I could tell she was laughing at me.  
"Oh, stop it," I scolded. "I'm just happy to see that my best mate is living a decent life without me. Can't I be happy about that?" Now, all I had to do was devise a way to see Donna again...


End file.
